


Saving Supergirl

by kalexlove



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalexlove/pseuds/kalexlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly nasty fight, Kara goes missing and Alex is beside her with worry whilst Hank just wants to keep his little sort-of family safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted to me on my tumblr (reykalex) by an anon, the prompt was:  
> "Alex and Hank worrying and being protective about Kara when she goes missing for days after a fight"  
> My requests are open for any ficlets you would like to see, not saying they will all get filled this fast I'm just really in the mood for writing today apparently. Also feel free to send fluffy or angsty ones I like both, though I do generally write more angst.

“This is Kara! Leave a message!”

Alex sighed and hung up in frustration. Whenever she tried to call Kara it just went straight to voicemail. Sure she had expected her sister might want a little alone time, after all the fight was a particularly big and tough one, though for her to cut off all communication without so much as a text message was highly unusual. Alex couldn’t help but worry, especially since Kara’s powers were blown and would most likely stay that way for a few weeks after the amount of power she’d used. She could vaguely hear a voice behind her, not registering what was said as she was so caught up in her head worrying about her sister. A tap on her shoulder brought Alex back to reality, turning round she saw Hank stood with a slightly worried expression.

“No news?” he asked, sighing when the older Danvers girl simply shook her head no. This was so truly unlike Kara, of course from a professional standpoint he wanted her around but he truly did care for her on a personal level too. He almost treated her like a daughter, both her and Alex. He had been trying to think of possible scenarios, though most involved some unpleasant things happening to Kara which he really didn’t want Alex to be thinking about too. She was already suffering enough. Hank simply moved to put a hand on the girl’s shoulder, never having been one for showing affection in ways like hugs but he wanted to make sure Alex knew he was there and going to help.

5 days. That’s how long she’d been here. It was only going to be for 2 or 3 at most originally, that was how much food and drink wise she had managed to stock up on before sneaking out of her apartment. She needed the alone time, though where she thought she was going to go Kara wasn’t so sure. She didn’t know what she had expected but it wasn’t this. Hiding out behind an abandoned warehouse, she was desperate to see someone. Alex or Hank would be preferable, of course, but right now she’d even settle for Maxwell Lord if he would get her out of here. Without her powers she felt weak and useless, not to mention the whole ‘little to no immune system’ thing had gotten her struck down with some pretty nasty infections. Combine that with her still need to save the day meaning fights that she ended up losing because she was just so tired and hungry, and Kara was a mess. She curled up in a ball on the floor, sobbing and shivering, pulling a now tattered blanket across her she suddenly felt lighter.

Was this death? Was this how she had to go? Kara had so many questions but the light was comforting and all she could do was sleep. She never noticed the tall strong Martian who had her cradled in his arms, lifting her up and soaring high above the city towards the DEO. He tapped a communicator on the side of his face, connecting directly to the medical team at the base below. “Get set up, she’s in bad shape, but I have her. I found her”

Alex was pacing up and down the corridor, they hadn’t let her in to see Kara yet. Hank had been torn on how to approach this with her, at first he wasn’t going to tell her until Kara was well enough for company but he knew that it couldn’t be kept secret. It had taken a lot to persuade her that it was best for them both if Alex waited to see Kara. He walked out the room eventually, placing a hand on Alex’s shoulder again he looked to her. “Sure you’re ready?” he asked, though he already knew the answer. Carefully guiding the older Danvers into the room, he pulled up a chair beside the bed and gestured for her to sit. Kara was still under sedation but they had been reducing it and eventually stopping it today, hence why Alex could finally visit. Everyone knew the first person the younger girl would want to see was her sister. Alex just sat there quietly, taking it all in. She picked up Kara’s hand in hers, and as if she could sense that the girl was there Kara slowly opened her eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay, I’m here” Alex whispered, surprised how quiet her voice was but the many tears shed had reduced it to a whisper “Please don’t go missing again, I couldn’t…I couldn’t be with you”


End file.
